Heroes Coalition - Haunting Grounds
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers were given another mission and along with a new member, they must traverse the Junkyard Planet and rescue a certain hero. However, the planet was a lot dangerous than they thought. Will they ever get out of the planet alive?
1. Chapter 1

"ALL RIGHT! WE HAD A NEW MISSION FOR YOU TODAY AND IT WILL BE A RESCUE MISSION!" the Major announced loudly.

Currently, the nine members of the New Age Avengers are present, the honorary members that is with them are Taro, Duncan and Ichigo. Vaas and Needles are busy at the moment, so they won't be joining them.

"Any details about this mission?" Marcus asked. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol over a white long sleeve shirt, white pants and red sneakers.

"You see..." Louie started, "We send one of our Solo Hero named Gingka Hagane to find the _Blessed_ that was detected in the Junkyard Planet." he explained.

"Junkyard Planet?" Rex repeated.

"Like it's namesake, the Junkyard Planet is filled with trash and scraps, it's basically a dump site by every universe to throw their waste in." Dr. Apoy explained.

"What a lovely planet then." Eddy said sarcastically. He is currently wearing a yellow sweater, black jeans and red shoes with his trademark scarf wrapped around his shoulders.

"And it's also infested by robots." Dr. Apoy added.

"Robots? Cool!" Ed exclaimed. He is currently shirtless but he is wearing a black fingerless gloves, black pants and brown boots.

"Bloodthirsty robots... to be exact." Dr. Apoy corrected.

"Uncool..." Jake muttered.

"How did you know that this Gingka guy needs help?" Duncan asked.

"Truth to be told, he didn't send any SOS signal, however we've suddenly lost contact with him and he's been gone for sometime, so we assume that something might've happen to him." Louie replied.

"WETHER YOUNG GINGKA IS IN TROUBLE OR NOT, WE STILL NEED TO SEND SOMEONE TO GO THE JUNKYARD PLANET AND GET HIM BACK ALONG WITH THE _BLESSED_ WITH HIM!" the Major shouted.

"We understood. We'll take this mission on." Marcus declared.

Louie nodded, "Excellent! But first we need to introduce you to the newest member of the New Age Avengers." he announced.

"Really?" Randy asked in surprise.

"Well... with Double D gone in our team, it's understandable that someone would take his place." Yoshika stated.

"I wonder who it is." Ichigo thought out loud.

Dr. Apoy turns to the door, "You won't have to wait long..." he said, "You can come in now!" he called.

On cue, a girl enters the room and everyone was staring at her.

"TEAM! YOU'RE NEWEST MEMBER... MEET XY GIRL!" the Major introduced loudly.

 **New Age Avengers Newest Addition**

 **XY Girl**

The girl huffed, "It's a pleasure joining you, I'm Xyrielle Yona but call me XY Girl." she introduced herself.

XY Girl had a curly neon-colored hair and her eye color is mixed with blue, yellow and green. She is wearing a black shiny bodysuit which shows her curvaceous and buxom figure, black neon gloves and boots. But the most notable thing about her attire is the two logos written in front, a large X in green highlight was written on her chest while a Y in orange highlight was written on lower stomach towards her uhh... intimate area.

The girl then noticed everyone even Yoshika staring at her attire, causing her face to turn red, "W-What are you guys looking at!?" she snapped as she covers her chest and her lower region.

Everyone then looks away with red on their faces, "Nothing! Nothing!" they replied in sync.

"Just what the hell are you wearing?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"I had no choice! This suit pretty much protects myself from the side effects of my _Gift_!" XY Girl replied.

"Side effects?" Rolf asked scratching his noggin.

"Well... you see her _Gift_ is called Drastic Neon which gives her the ability to manipulate Neon Colored Lights and use it as her offensive attack, however everytime she lost control of her powers... it tears off her clothes leaving her naked in the process..." Dr. Apoy explained bluntly, "That's why we created that suit for her." he said.

The team then slowly turns their head on XY Girl with suspicious looks, the girl caught their stares as her face turns even redder, "D-don't you look at me like that!" she shouted.

Marcus then shook his head, "Anyway... weird _Gift_ side effects aside... I welcome you to the team, Xyrielle erm... XY Girl." he greeted while offering a handshake.

"Whatever..." XY Girl scoffed not even accepting his handshake, she then looks at Marcus with narrowed eyes, "So... you're the guy everyone is talking about." she said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "About what? And what's with the suspicious look?" he asked.

"They said that you're a big fan of Hope the Victor." XY Girl said in disgust.

"Uhh... not just me but my brother as well." Marcus replied in confusion.

"What he said." Eddy said.

"What's up with this conversation?" Danny asked with a blank look.

"Really? You're looking up to someone who is very incompetent." XY Girl pointed out.

"Excuse me? I know Boss Hope made a lot mistakes before but that doesn't mean he's incompetent... I mean... he knows how to accept his mistakes and corrects it, that is the reason why we look up to him, he never let his mistakes brings him down." Marcus explained calmly.

XY Girl huffed while crossing her arms, "That doesn't still excuse him from what he did... like the time he released Lucius." she said.

"At least, he helps beat that freak... anyway... are you perhaps a hater of Hope the Victor." Eddy pointed out.

"I hate him, I loathe him, I despise him!" XY Girl bluntly replied.

Marcus and Eddy stares at her for a minute, "Oh..." they replied in sync.

"You two seems awfully calm about this... I mean, she just bashed your hero, are you not angry about that?" Taro pointed.

Marcus looks at him, "Why would we do that? There's no point of arguing with her? It's not like she's the first person to hate Boss Hope." he said.

"Yeah... we met a lot of Boss Hope's haters but we just ignore them." Eddy added.

"Besides... we respect everyone's opinion about him, cause we know in the end... Boss Hope is a true hero, no matter what they say." Marcus said proudly.

"Uhh... guys..." Jake called out, "She looks disappointed." he said pointing at XY Girl pouting at them.

"What the hell are you disappointed about!?" Eddy yelled in surprise, "We're you expecting for us to argue with you!" he said.

Her only response was looking away still pouting.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Eddy said.

Dr. Pating then charges up the portal machine, "Okay! That's enough banter... you had a job to do." he said.

"Oh right! Almost forgot about that!" Marcus said before turning to everyone, "Okay! This is the first time that I'll be leading this team in a mission, and unlike Boss Hope, I'm still incompetent but I'll do my best to make sure this mission will end in a success but to do that, I'll be needing everyone's cooperation! After all, success can be achieve if you had people backing you up, so who's with me!" he stated in determination.

"Yeah!" everyone minus XY Girl cheered.

The Major smirked at Marcus, "ALL RIGHT TEAM! GODSPEED!" he said as everyone enters the portal.

 **bzzzttt...**

In a planet filled with junk... literally, it's called Junkyard Planet after all. A blue portal appeared in midair dropping down the team towards the ground with a loud thud while creating a dog pile.

"Uhh... what a safe way to travel..." Danny groaned sarcastically.

"Please... would you please get off... I can't breathe..." Yoshika wheezed as she was at the bottom of the dog pile.

"Jake! Get your foot off mah face!" Eddy yelled.

"Get your face off mah foot!" Jake replied.

"Okay who's hand is that?" XY Girl snapped with her face turning red.

"Mine!" every guys except Ichigo, Rolf and Ed replied.

"Seriously guys?" Ichigo said indecorously.

"Perverts!" XY Girl cried in rage.

Later... after getting off ground and each guys receiving a slap from their newest female member, everyone began to look around the place.

"Cool! This place reminds of the settings of the Robot Rebel Ranch movie!" Ed claimed excitedly, "It's like we're marooned in a distant planet." he stated.

"I saw that movie before... and I can't help but agree." Randy replied.

"Well Ed... since you're an expert with this kind of stuff, what do you think we should do first?" Marcus asked.

"Isn't the planning supposed to be the leader's job." XY Girl pointed out indecorously.

Marcus shrugged, "Hearing suggestions from your teammates counts as a good example of teamwork you know." he replied.

"He has a point." Taro said in agreement as XY Girl huffed.

Ed was about to speak when a car was lifted over by their heads by a crane with a magnet on the end, the magnet then drops off the car in front of the team.

"Cool." the team minus XY Girl exclaimed in awe.

Then two flattening iron and a giant hammer begins to demolish the car to pieces.

"Not cool! Not cool!" the team exclaimed in fear as they ran away from the sight.

 **bzzzttt...**

We then see a pink Cadillac sitting on top of a garbage heap, the scene then shirts to the hood if the car, the first of the half of the team peers out from the passengers seat while the rest is at the back, ready to hide instantly. Then Eddy peers out cowering behind the steering wheel.

"This place is a lot creepier than I thought!" Marcus exclaimed.

"It may look like some sort of city dump but the certain eeriness of this place gives us a wrong vibe." Randy commented.

"It reminds Rolf of the dread from time when he was like a young lamb, where son of shepard is being hunted by our family's patriarch for messing up the herd of sheep which led them to their inevitable doom." Rolf stated.

"What happened to the sheep?" Yoshika asked.

"They were mauled by the barbaric canines called wolves." Rolf replied.

"Guys! We need to find this Gingka fast, so we can get outta here!" Eddy said in panic.

Ichigo then checks on his communicator, "Damn! We've lost contact with the Coalition!" he claimed.

"My phone and tablet aren't working either." Duncan said.

"Something in this world must have been interrupting the communications signals and as well as power supplies." Rex deducted.

"Do you think this is the reason why the staff lost contact with Gingka?" Jake asked.

"It's possible." Danny replied.

"So what should we do now... oh great, leader." XY Girl huffed sarcastically.

Marcus thought about it, "I got an idea!" he claimed as he pulls a spring out from the upholstery and fashions it into makeshift headset, he then tries to dial in a station on a radio, "Come in Neo-Earth! Come in Neo-Earth!" he said as he continues to tune up the radio, "Come in Neo-Earth! I repeat come in Neo-Earth!" he repeated before his eyes widen, "No response..." he gasped before jumping back, "There's no response!" he said panic.

Eddy gasped, "Are you saying... WE'RE STRANDED!" he said before shaking his adopted brother.

"Not only that we're stranded, we're also lost and worst of all... we're on our own again." Rex said with a blank look.

"Why does every mission always ends up like this?" Danny whined.

Then suddenly Ed began to speak, "Then, there's not much time, before the cold planet nights squeeze the life out of us." he said ominously.

Everyone looks at Ed like he had grown another head.

"Do you guys have any idea what the hell he is talking about?" Taro asked in confusion.

Then Ed stood up, making a proclamation, "WE MUST FIND SHELTER!" he shouted.

The word 'Shelter' then echoes towards the entire desolation of the scrapyard.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, from another location of the junkyard, we see a young man looking around from the top of a broken school bus.

The young man raised his phone up, "Still no signal." he said.

 **Beyblade Hero**

 **Gingka Hagane**

Gingka has a dark-spiky red hair with golden eyes, his head is wrapped by a blue headband. He is wearing a blue jacket over a black t-shirt, dark-blue pants, brown fingerless gloves and brown boots. Around his neck was a red scarf with tattered ends.

Gingka then continues to look around when saw something that made his eyes widen.

"This is bad!" Gingka claimed before dropping down from top of the bus, landing on the ground where two unseen persons waiting for him, "We need to move! I gotta feeling that they spotted us." he claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Robot Riot!

After Ed's proclamation, everyone began to look around for a shelter... in case, the mission takes longer to finish. As they marches around the desolated place, Marcus began to sing horribly.

"~Someday when you gonna sing~" Marcus sang.

"Stop singing Marcus!" Eddy snapped back making him stopped.

15 minutes later...

"~Hey! Hey! What's that sound...~" Marcus began to sing again.

"STOP SINGING MARCUS!" Eddy shouted shutting him up.

Another 15 minutes later...

"~If your happy and you know clap your hands! If you're happy...~" Marcus sings again but was cut off by his adopted brother.

"Marcus! I'm gonna set you on fire and this time... I might kill you!" Eddy threatened.

Marcus raised his hands in defense, "Okay... someone doesn't appreciate the classics!" he claimed.

As the team continues to look around, Ed then began to dug through the piles of garbage.

"Come on! Not much further!" Ed claimed.

Eddy groaned, "You said that an hour ago Ed..." he said with a tired voice.

"What are we looking for again?" Rex asked with a blank look.

Ed then pops his head out from the pile of trash, "A cave!" he said, "The first thing the space outlaws find is a cave, to protect them from-" he tried to explain but was cut off by Eddy.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Eddy interupted, "The frozen planet nights." he said pretending to be scared before speaking normally again, "We'll never gonna find..." he began when he notice something, "Huh? Look!" he exclaimed pointing at a broken starship.

The team minus XY Girl scurried in front of the starship, "Cool!" they said in sync.

Eddy then opens the entrance hatch before jumping in, everyone then went inside and discovered that the inside is still intact, then they saw Eddy lounging on a water bed.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Eddy offered, "Enjoy the genuine shag carpeting..." he said rubbing his palms on the carpet before jumping back on the bed, "... and the water bed." he said.

"Woah!" Jake said in awe.

Marcus then jumps on the bed, "This is nice!" he said.

"I wonder who owns this ship." Taro thought out loud.

"Whoever it is, he or she made a big mistake throwing it away!" Rex claimed.

Then Eddy then enters the control room and began to push several buttons which results in a beeping sounds much to his delight, he then came back to everyone, "Team! Welcome to Central Command!" he announced as everyone are relaxed themselves.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later... the team(sans XY Girl and Ichigo) are seen chasing Eddy while each of them are wearing some strange armor made from scraps.

"Prepare for your eminent capture Eddy!" Jake said.

"Yeah!" Randy cheered.

"You'll never take me!" Eddy declared as he jumps behind the heap of trash without anyone seeing him do it.

Everyone then stopped, "Hahaha! Where did he go?" Ed asked in excitement.

Then Eddy leaps out from the heap of trash, "Prepare yourself!" he said as he brought out a big fuzzy dice, swinging it around like a nunchucks, "Hiyah! Woo-yah!" he said in every swing.

Everyone looks at Eddy for a minute. Then, simultaneously, all seven pulls out guns made from different junks.

Eddy was taken a back, "What the... AAAAAAHH!" he screamed before leaping in another heap of trash.

And with that, the team began pretending to shoot at each other while making some "bing" and "pew" noises, Eddy even throws the dice at Ed. Meanwhile, XY Girl could watched them in disbelief.

She facepalm upon seeing her team messing around, "This guys are idiots! Have they forgotten already about our mission?" she stated to herself.

Ichigo then approaches her, "Ain't they an interesting bunch." he pointed out.

"Interesting? Sure they're unique but they're acting like kids right now! This is isn't something heroes should do!" XY Girl exclaimed in frustration.

"Well... they're still kids, so there's nothing wrong for them to have fun. Besides, messing around at time like this is actually good, I mean just moments ago, we got scared by how dark this place is, doing things like this pretty much lightens up the mood." Ichigo explained, "I'm pretty sure Jexi would think the same thing." he added.

"I guess... you're right..." XY Girl said, then she looks at the adult member of the group, "Say... how was it?" she asked.

"How was what?" Ichigo asked.

"How was it being a part of the Dimensional Heroes?" XY Girl asked.

Ichigo smiled from her question as he began reminiscing the past, "It was one of the greatest times of life. Going on an adventure with a huge group, making friends, fighting strong opponents, everything about that team was fun!" he stated.

"Even if you had to fight alongside uhh... Hope the Victor..." XY Girl stated in disgust.

Ichigo blinks at her comment, "I don't know about you but Hope is actually a good guy, and like the douchebag said, Hope may have done mistakes but he knows how to fix his mistakes. Hope is one of a kind guy... though he is still second to Jexi." he said with a chuckle.

"Still... I don't like him..." XY Girl muttered.

Ichigo sighed at her stubbornness, "No one is forcing you to like him..." he said.

Back to the team, Eddy pops out from the trash, "Ha! Missed me! You lose! Hahahaha!" he mocked as Marcus glares at him.

"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" Danny called from the top of the trash.

Everyone then climbs up on the top and looks at what Danny is referring to. Down below, they saw a young man being chased by a large group of robots carrying a wide assortment of weapons.

"Are those robots?" Yoshika asked.

"And they're chasing that boy!" Duncan pointed out.

"We got to help him! He must be the _Blessed_ that is detected from this world!" Marcus stated.

"Don't worry!" Ed proclaimed, "I will save him!" he said before running down the hill, "Full-speed ahead!" he shouted.

"You hear the loveable oaf! Let's do this!" Eddy said following Ed.

"Charge!" Marcus cried as he charges forward swinging a pipe.

 **(Play Mike Knox Theme - Death Grip by George Gabriel)**

And with that everyone charges down the hill getting the attention of the young man and the robots.

"More humans to delete!" one robot spoke.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" the robots chanted as they charges towards the team.

Ed charges his fist with electricity, "You will never take him alive, you mutant scums made of metal!" he shouted.

"But we're robots!" one robot pointed out only to be hit by Ed's fist destroying it's head.

"He got Jerry!" another robot cried.

"You'll pay for that you mutant scums in flesh!" another robot shouted as it charges towards Ed, only to receive the same fate as Jerry.

"Michael!" another robot cried for his comrade.

"Damn you! I will get you!" another one attacks but was slice in half by Ichigo causing it to explode.

"Anthony! Noooooo!" another one cried reaching out his hand dramatically.

"Just who the hell are this humans!?" another robot demanded.

"I don't know! But they're monsters!" another one claimed.

Then a robot wearing an armor steps forward, "Stand you're grounds brothers!" he commanded.

"Julius!" one said it's name.

Julius pulls out his sword, "We will stand our ground and defeat anyone that goes our way! No matter who they are and what they are! We will defeat them!" he stated in determination.

"Yeah!" his fellow robots cheered.

"Let's get them!" Julius roared as everyone charges forward.

"Gasoline... 70%... KICKU!" Marcus shouted as kicks Julius and his comrades causing them to explode into pieces.

Julius head the flies out from the smoke as it crashed on the ground, "I... I... forgot... this humans got strange abilities..." he whimpered before his head was smashed by Rolf's boot.

XY Girl can only look at the fight with perplexed look, her eyes twitches on how the fight is going, "What the hell is going on!?" she demanded.

Yoshika, who was busy shooting her targets, then came close to her, "What do you mean XY?" she asked.

XY Girl then pointed at the battlefield, "That! What's up with our enemies!? Are all of our enemies are this overdramatic!" she shouted.

Yoshika hummed, "Well... them talking was a surprise." she stated.

"And that shocks you!?" XY Girl retorted.

Yoshika smiled, "Don't worry XY!" she claimed, "Things like this happens in a daily basis, so you'll get used to it." she stated.

"What do you mean by 'get used to it'? What do you mean that his happens in a daily basis? Just what the hell are you guys doing everyday!?" XY Girl retorted.

Yoshika then grinned reminding XY Girl a certain drunk Scotsman, "That ain't a problem now... cause things are about to get serious." she said scaring the newest member.

Randy runs past them, "Yoshika can be scary if she wants to." he said.

Meanwhile, the young man who was chased by the robots earlier could only watch the team in awe, shock and horror, Taro then runs up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked in concern.

The young boy snapped out from his daze before looking at him, "Uh! Yeah... I'm okay." he replied.

"You need to find a place to hide! We'll take care of things here." Taro suggested.

The young man shook his head, "Thanks but I rather fight as well." he said.

Rolf then stood next to Taro, "What do you mean, he who is confusing us?" he asked.

"I can actually fight but those robots are not giving me enough to prepare but since you guys arrived then..." he explained before taking out some pills before swallowing it and to the surprise of Taro and Rolf, a flame appears on his head and his eyes sharpens and turns bright orange, "... I had the chance to fight back." he declared.

"Woah..." Taro said in awe.

"May we get the name of he who has fire on his noggin?" Rolf asked.

The young man smiled, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." he introduced himself.

 **Neo-Primo Vongola**

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada**

Tsunayoshi had a gravity-defying spiky hair, he wears a black buttoned vest over a white shirt and red tie, black pants and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet Tsunayoshi! So... how about we show this tin cans what we're made of." Taro offered.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "Gladly." he replied. And with that, the trio charges at the enemies with Tsunayoshi fighting them really good. He was punching and kicking the robots into scraps very fast.

"Woah.." Duncan said in awe while punching another robot.

"He clearly had experience." Ichigo commented slicing a robot in half.

As the battle continues, Eddy is charging up fire from his mouth, "Little Bro! Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as he belches out fire incinerating every robots coming towards him.

Danny then enters one robot and began controlling it's body and uses it to attack it's comrades.

"Charlie! What are you doing!?" another robot demanded.

"Shutting you up!" Danny said inside Charlie's body before punching the robot on the face.

Rex then transforms both of his hands into gigantic fist before grabbing a group of robots, rolled them into a ball before rolling it towards another group of robots.

Jake rather than transforming into his dragon form, he was seen riding a magnetic crane, "Say hello to a big friend of mine!" he claimed as the giant magnet would capture many robots.

"Ah! I'm stuck!" a robot cried.

"See... this is why I hate being a robot." another robot said.

Jake then drove the crane into a nearby incinerator, "No... you wouldn't..." a robot muttered in fear.

Jake grinned in response, "Oh... yes I will... Hasta la Vista!" he said before dropping the robots to their doom.

"Damn! This is bad! Retreat!" a robot ordered.

"Damn! You filthy humans will pay for this!" another robot cried as they run away like chickens.

As every robots left, the team plus Tsunayoshi sighed in relief.

Tsunayoshi then turns to everyone, "Umm... thank you for coming to my aid, I don't know how long I would last with those robots if you guys didn't arrive on time." he claimed .

"No problem." Marcus replied, "So... wanna tell us how you got here?" he asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Sure but we should go and talk somewhere a lot safe than here." he suggested.

Eddy nodded, "Nice idea! All right everybody, back to the Central Command!" he ordered as he marches forward.

XY Girl groaned, "I'm so regretting joining this team." she muttered.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Second Help Has Arrived

**(Play Hell Yeah! - Zebrahead)**

Back in Neo-Earth.

As the music started playing, Luna was on the obstacle course as she jumped from one post to another.

"Yahoo!" Luna said leaping from a log post to a cargo net. She accidentally knocked a big one over as Scout arrived.

"Yo, Luna! The other staff are looking for…" Scout said before the log fell his way. "Nonono...AAAAAAH..!'' he screamed as the log fell on top of him.

"Oh geez… sorry about that, Scout!" Luna called down as Heavy arrived.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, that slaps me on the knee!" Heavy said. "Luna! Come with Heavy, yes?"

"Sure thing Heavy, whaddya need?" Luna asked.

"Major expects your entire team in the meeting room!'' Heavy announced.

"SO that's what Scout was tryin to stay to me before. Alright, be right there!" Luna said jumping down and head towards to the meeting room while leaving Scout still stuck under the log while the other trainees looks at him casually.

Inside, she saw the others were already there, Adam and the others in chairs, while Kikyo was looking in through the window in a crouched position. Arinah was wearing a black tank top, black tights and white sneakers which pretty much contrasts to her usual shy image.

"Took you long enough to get here." Andres said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry dude, was on the course working up a good time." Luna said. "So, what's the lowdown, Major?" Luna asked curiously.

"WELL… IT SEEMS THAT WE LOST CONTACT AS WELL WITH THE NEW AGE AVENGERS WHEN WE SENT THEM TO THE JUNKYARD PLANET!" he announced.

"Seriously? The Junkyard planet?" Adam asked. "That place is a freakin dead zone."

"HMM? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT IT, YOUNG ADAM?" Major asked.

"Yeah, the Junkyard Planet is full of wasted tech and stuff no one wants. And with all that stuff dumped there, it's really hard to get a fix on someone with all the still operational tech mixing signals. That's why you probably lost contact with Gingka, right?" Adam theorized.

Then Double D walks in wearing a black suit with red tie, "Eddward!'' Minna greeted as she gave him a kiss.

"It's official... they're a couple." Luna said with a chuckle.

"Anyway... you are correct about that Adam.'' Double D said, "However… there is something or someone in that world whom is messing up the communications in purpose which further added the difficulty in reaching out with anyone.'' he explained.

"So, you want us to go and rescue the guys that wanted to rescue Gingka and the potential new _Blessed_?" Adam asked.

"CORRECT! HOWEVER, BECAUSE YOUR TEAM DOES NOT HAVE A MEMBER TO TAKE ON DOUBLE D'S PLACE, WE WILL OPT TO GIVE YOU A NEW MEMBER!" Major said.

"Really?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Please don't be that Precious Dazzle guy…" Adam prayed.

The Major overhead him, "HAHAHA! DON'T WORRY YOUNG ADAM! WHILE PRECIOUS IS INDEED A MIGHTY CONTENDER, HE'S ALREADY PLANNED TO BE THE LEADER OF THE FOURTH TEAM!" he announced.

"Well that's a relief…" Adam said. "So, who's the new guy? Or… girl?" he asked.

Double D nodded, "You may enter…'' he called out.

Then coming out from the door was none other Shizune Takatsuki, "Hello! Shizune Takatsuki, ready for duty!'' she greeted with a salute.

"You gotta be kidding me…'' Andres said in shock.

"Hey, I know you! You're that girl from the IS academy. The one who's in love with… er…?" Luna said.

"Jake… she's in love with Jake…'' Double D said bluntly.

"EDDWARD! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Shizune shouted with a mad blush.

"Hey, hey! Don't blow a fuse, alright! It's alright to know who your husband is." Adam said.

Shizune glares at Adam similarly to how Natsu glares at his enemy, "You wanna repeat that?'' she asked.

"No, no I'm good!" Adam gulped before composing himself, "So...you're an IS operative?" he asked.

"Yup! Though I'm more focused right now with my _Gift_ and improving my physical strength… hey, it works with Orimura, why can't I.'' she stated.

"I heard about that… You got yourself powers like the famous Natsu." Adam said.

"Not really like Natsu's powers. But I had a few moves similar to him… nothing beats the original after all.'' Shizune replied.

"Oh, I get it. But hey, if we stumble upon some muscle stuff in the junkyard, I'm sure you'll get ripped like you want." Luna said.

"Uhhh… I prefer my usual appearance thank you very much…'' Shizune replied.

That's when everyone noticed her attire, she is wearing a black swimsuit like bodysuit over a red jacket, black boots and black gloves all the way to her elbows.

"So, are we going the exact same way Marcus and the others did?" Luna asked.

"I hope not, I don't think that portals big enough for Kikyo to fit through." Malvina said.

Dr. Apoy looks at them. "Don't worry… we already prepared a special portal for her but for the rest of you…'' he said with a grin, "... you'll be going the same way as Marcus' team.'' he announced.

Minutes later on the junkyard planet…

"Ow… Not exactly a good landing…" Luna said on top of Andres back in a pile.

"Umph, you're telling me…" Andres muttered in annoyance, "Now get off!" he demanded.

"Someone is sitting on my back and I don't like it!" Eustace grumbled.

Arinah giggled, "Sorry Eustace..." she said getting off quickly.

"Shizune…?" Adam asked in the pile.

"Yes?" Shizune asked.

"Can you please get your chest off my face?" Adam asked as his faces was buried straight into Shizune's chest.

Shizune deadpanned, "Perv…'' she said before getting off the poor lad.

"Are everyone okay?'' Minna asked.

"Well, I'd say so. Kikyo, you good?" Luna asked.

"Hai! I managed to landed on the other side.'' Kikyo replied.

"It was a good thing or else, we'll be crushed by your foot.'' Gertrude pointed out getting up dusting herself.

"Well we'd better start looking for Marcus and the team." Adam said.

"If we even know where to start. This stupid planet goes on forever!" Eustace groaned.

Suddenly, a pile of trash rains down on them.

"Whoa, incoming!" Adam called as they evaded the junk that has been thrown towards them, then they heard a voice.

"HIT THEM HARD! LASER GUN! MACHINE GUN! OVERRATED GAMMA GRENADES! DESTROY ALL SCUMS MADE OF METAL!" a familiar jolly voice shouted.

Up on the piles of trash, they saw Marcus and his team throwing whatever garbage they can get their hands on with Ed ready to throw a truck at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ceasefire, Ed! It's Adam!" Adam called to Ed.

"Woah! Cease attack troops! It's just Adam and his team!'' Marcus said causing everyone to stop though Eustace still got hit by a can to his head.

The second team sighed in relief as the first team came down from the hill as they greeted each other, Shizune even hugs Jake in delight, though they we're baffled to see them wearing some weird armors made from different junks except for Ichigo, another girl and another boy.

"Do I even wanna know?" Adam asked.

"No, you don't." Said the girl in a neon bodysuit, showing her curves and bust with an X and Y on her body.

"Oh, wow.." Adam said abruptly staring at the girl's body, making her blush before covering her body parts.

"What the hell are you looking at you pervert!'' she shouted as he delivers a slap to his face… in slow motion.

"Ow! You're the one who's in the suit! It's not my fault it's showing off your ridiculously hot bod!" Adam said abruptly.

"Not my choice! This suit is made for my _Gift, and if_ I wear a regular clothing my attire will be destroyed by my abilities!'' she cried.

"Sorry. Well, my name is Adam Rey. And you're uh.." He said looking at the X and Y pattern. "XY Girl?" He took a wild guess with a hero name.

The girl huffed, "You got that right… but my actual name is Xyrielle Yona.'' she introduced herself highly.

"Nice to meet ya. And what's your name, bro?" Luna asked the boy near Ichigo.

"Oh! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada… and I'm the leader of the Neo-Vongola Mafia.'' Tsunayoshi introduced himself before grabbing Luna's hand, "It's nice to meet you.'' he greeted before kissing her hand.

"Wah! Dude...you don't just kiss someone's hand unless you're closer!" Luna said.

"Do not fret music lover Luna, gentlemen Tsunayoshi had done the same thing to sweet Yoshika and ill-tempered girl." Rolf stated.

"Sorry, sorry! That's just how I greet a woman in front of me.'' Tsunayoshi replied, "A good etiquette for a mafia boss.'' he added.

"Mafia boss?!" Luna's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's official! I want him to be our first honorary member!" she declared.

"We'll get there Luna! But first… what are you guys doing here?'' Eddy asked with the rest tilting their heads in confusion.

Minutes of explanation later…

"And so the Major wanted us to rescue you guys because you also were lost in contact with the camp." Adam explained.

Marcus nodded, "I see… that's a good call, we haven't found Gingka yet but we found something really interesting… wanna see?'' he asked with a grin.

Later…

"Welcome to Central Command!'' Eddy announced as he shows the inside of the broken starship.

"Awesome!" Luna said.

"Sugoi! A real life starship!" Kikyo said in awe.

"A broken starship actually… we're using this ship as our shelter while we're stuck here in this planet.'' Rex stated.

"Rex, couldn't you just use your Nanites to repair the ship so we can locate Gingka from the air?" Malvina suggested.

Rex shook his head, "I tried but this ship is made from something different… my nanites can't do anything with it.'' he explained.

"Let me give it a try." Adam said.

"Pff… there's absolutely no way your gift can repair this ship…" XY Girl started.

She was cut off when Adam touched the ships main computer as circuitry was glowing bright and the ship l repaired itself at lightning speed, back to full operation as XY Girl gawked.

 **(Play Generator Rex Main Theme - Revolution by Orange)**

"I never doubt that you could do it Adam." Rex said with a grin.

"Just what are you people!" XY Girl cried in panic waving her arms around.

"We're _Blessed_ like you… Jesus Christ!'' Duncan muttered in annoyance.

Rex then looks at the machine, "Welp! It's back to it's old glory but we still had one problem… it needs gas…'' he pointed out.

"Then I guess tomorrow we're goin fuel hunting. For now...dibs on the water bed!" Luna said dashing for the quarters with the water bed in it.

"Or… we could just use our human gasoline station.'' Eddy suggested.

"Marcus, you create explosions, not generate gasoline, right?" Luna asked coming back, but kept her eyes on the water bed.

"Actually... he does." Randy answered.

Marcus' eyes twitched, "Oh no… I'm not going to be some sort of oil tank and that's final!'' he said in defiance while crossing his arms.

Later…

"I hate you guys…'' Marcus muttered with bags under his eyes, a tube is currently attached to his arm while being connected to the machine as the Starship is flying in the air.

"Don't worry Marcus, I made sure to let the others agree to let you down when we find some actual fuel." Adam said.

"He's right, Marcus-sama! I'll even heal to your full health after this! Even if it caused my own health!'' Malvina declared in determination.

"Don't ya dare!'' Marcus said in exhaustion.

"Now this is the way to travel! Hang tight Gingka, were gonna find ya!" Adam said as they flew off.

"All right! This is the life!" Luna said relaxing on the water bed along with Arinah and Randy.

"She's definitely having fun." Taro commented at a makeshift bar along with Ichigo, Duncan and Danny with Rolf as the bartender.

"I could say the same thing with you guys!" Marcus grumbled in annoyance.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in another part of the vast junkyard, Gingka let out a loud sneeze.

"Got a cold Gingka?" a boy asked.

"Nope!" Gingka replied rubbing his nose, "I'm totally fine Jimmy." he said.

 **Boy Genius**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

Jimmy is a young boy with a big forehead, blue eyes and a large brown cowlick, ice cream sundae hairstyle. He is wearing a white labcoat over a red shirt, blue pants and red & white sneakers.

"If you say so... anyway, found anything yet?" Jimmy asked.

Gingka shook his head, "None... but it's expected, this world is pretty dead, so we can't expect some sort of living civilisation here." he said with Jimmy nodding in agreement, "Hey... SpongeBob?" he asked.

"Here I am." a strange creature walks towards them, squeeking in every footsteps.

 **Sea Sponge and Krusty Krabs Main Fry Cook**

 **SpongeBob SquarePants**

SpongeBob is a yellow rectangular shaped creature which resembles a kitchen sponge, he has a large eyes with blue Iris, a long nose, a rectangular shaped pants with red tie, white socks and black shoes.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Just checking the other side for some... robots." SpongeBob replied while saying the word 'Robot' in dread.

"Just keep yourself calm SpongeBob and we'll get out this." Gingka said looking at the horizon, "I really hope the Coalition would send a rescue soon... this planet is getting dangerous by every minute." he claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in another side of the junkyard, we see a familiar villain named the Summoner walking around alone.

"It's a good thing I came here alone... the last thing I want is for those two messing up and making fun of me." she said while referring to Flirtare and Matthew.

She then stopped in front of a castle made of junks, "Now then... time to negotiate with the robot leader." she said.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Robotic Mayhem

**(Play TJ Perkins Theme - Playing with Power by CFO$)**

The Starship soared over the junkyard, fully equipped with a fuel source other than Marcus.

"How's Marcus looking, Malvina?" Adam asked.

Malvina looks at him nervously, "He's… out cold…'' she said pointing at an unconscious Marcus lying down on the floor with a pale skin.

"Who the hell thought of using Marcus as a living gas station!'' Eddy demanded.

"IT WAS YOU!" everyone shouted pointing their fingers at him.

"It's lucky we were able to salvage that fuel transfer unit. Now we can make sure that Marcus can recover. But he'll be out of the fight for a while if we run into any more overdramatic robots." Rex said.

"Overdramatic?" Luna asked.

"They have names and… feelings…'' Randy replied.

"Yet they're mind is like idiots!'' Rolf stated.

"Though we gotta need Marcus really quick! If we ever come across an army of robots we need his ability to blast them away to reduce them… but seeing him now… then we have a problem.'' Taro said.

"Don't worry dudes, you've got us! And we got this awesome ship! If they're dramatic, they'll go running by the time we approach a squad of em." Luna assured.

Malvina hummed for a minute when a light bulb appears above her head which surprisingly saw by Arinah, "I got it! I know a way how to heal Marcus-sama fast without risking my health!'' she claimed.

"And pray tell us what it is?'' Minna asked.

Malvina made a sly smile creeping everyone out.

"Oh, that's really convincing…" Luna said sarcastically.

"What's up with that smile?" Ichigo asked backing away a bit.

"Seriously, Mal...what are you thinking?" Adam asked.

Eddy's eyes widen, "Guys… remember when I told you that Malvina is Marcus' to Gray's Juvia…'' he stated nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam asked.

The rest of the New Age Avengers minus XY Girl realized what he meant, "Oh no… she's not going to…'' Danny muttered.

"What? What is it she's gonna do?!" Adam asked.

And with that, Malvina kneeled next to Marcus before taking a deep breath, "Holy Kiss!'' she said before planting her lips to Marcus' much to everyone's shock and embarrassment.

"S-she… she kissed him!'' the first team shouted in shock with hearts floating around them.

"My bro is a man!'' Eddy cried in joy.

"Seriously, guys?" Luna asked, shaking her head.

"Mein Gott…" Gertrude muttered as her face turns red.

"What a stupid way to heal him." Eustace commented.

Marcus began to glow as Malvina continues to kiss him and like what she said before it was risking her health, his skin would later turns back to normal but Malvina kept on kissing him.

"Alright, back it up, crazy lover!" Adam said grabbing Malvina and pulling her away from Marcus, much to her dismay.

"Marcus-sama~!" Malvina cried as she was pulled away.

"Just what did your brother do that got this girl crazy for him?!'' XY Girl demanded.

Eddy shrugged, "I had no idea… my brother was never a ladies man, I mean back in high school, along with myself, we're pretty much another face in the crowd.'' he explained.

Tsunayoshi checks on Marcus, "Well… I can tell that he's fully healed but he still needs rest.'' he said.

"It's just a relief that we were able to heal him." Minna said.

"Still... it's kinda crazy, seeing Malvina act like that... you think she'll go yandere for Marcus." Jake pointed out.

"I'm afraid to answer that." Yoshika replied.

"Heads up, we got inbound!" Rex said.

Adam looked out the Bridge window and saw an army of robots. They had a wide array of weapons like the first team said, but they also had some tanks with them.

"This is a much bigger faction than the one we saw chasing you, Tsuna." Yoshika said.

"Woah... it reminds me of the invasion back from the IS Academy." Shizune commented.

"If you had any suggestions on how to take them down, I'm happy to hear it." Rex said as he activates the ship's defense system.

Eddy hummed, "Okay… gotta think of something to decrease their numbers first.'' he muttered when his eyes landed on Kikyo from the far back, "That's it! Kikyo! We're dropping you down first!'' he said before pulling down a lever.

"Huh? Wait, I'm still with her in the cargo!" Luna said.

"Ah! Matte, Eddy-san! Luna's still with m…" Kikyo stuttered before they were both ejected out from underneath them.

"AAAAAH!" Luna yelled.

"YAAAAAAH!" Kikyo cried.

A robot then took notice of them falling from the sky. "A human! Falling from the…!" those were the last words he had before Luna dropped on him and crushed him head first.

"NOOOOO! WILLIAM!'' another robot cried.

"Vile human scum! You shall p-'' another one was about to say only to crushed along with the rest by Kikyo.

"NOOOO! JEROME! ADRIAN! MIKE! AND SO-ON!" another cried loudly as began to pound the ground.

"Good griff, you guys are as overdramatic as the guys say you are…." Luna sweat dropped.

Back in the Starship, Eddy looks out from the window smiling with his hands on his chin, "A good start I might say.'' he claimed.

"You're ideas are as crazy as Marcus!'' Duncan yelled.

"Well at least it's effective… welp… who's dropping down next.'' Eddy claimed as he pulls a lever… to whom, no one knows.

Adam and his team looks back to see the entire New Age Avengers disappears including the still sleeping Marcus then they turn back to Eddy who is also gone.

"Just how crazy this team is!" Tsunayoshi cried in disbelief.

Adam sighed, "Well, better get in there." he said.

They jumped into the fight where they robots had more numbers than they could count.

"They keep mowing our comraded down! We are lost!" one said.

"Don't give up so quickly!" the lead robot said coming up.

"Look! One of them is sleeping!'' one said pointing at Marcus.

"Yosh! Let's get him!'' they charges towards him only to receive a huge punch from Marcus' despite his unconscious form. Marcus then stood up despite he sleeping form and began attacking and smashing robots like a drunken martial artist.

"Huh." Adam said forming a blade and stabbing one. "Guys a sleep fighter."

Eddy then melts another robot with his palm, "He's having one of those dreams again." he muttered.

Luna kicked one in the face and then set up a sound attack "Sound Explosion!" she said punching one in the face and sending the rest down and disabled. "Man, if there are so many bots around to trash, we must be getting close to Gingka!" she claimed

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Minna said.

Taro rushed forward as he began punching and kicking a robot and despite knowing it's a robot, he began chopping every parts of it's body, he then stopped before walking away leaving the robot to explode.

"Nice takedown, Taro!" Adam said before looking at Kikyo, "Kikyo! Finish everything with one kick!" he ordered.

"Hai! Hyaaaaaanhh!" Kikyo shouted as she kicks the remaining robots sending them flying in the sky.

"WE ROBOTS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the robot cried until they are nowhere to be seen.

"What's up with the Team Rocket catch phrase?" Danny asked.

"Rolf has no idea." Rolf said scratching his head.

Adam was thinking deeply when an idea came to mind, "Hey, I just figured out the way to locate Gingka!" he claimed.

"You do?" Minna asked.

"Yeah." Adam said. "Duncan, Ed, I need you guys!" he called.

"Uhh... what for?'' Duncan asked.

"Gravy.'' was Ed's response.

"Gingka's Beyblade is infused with metal, right? So we're gonna use the combo of your Metal and Ed's Electricity to create a magnetic line straight to him." Adam asked. "First, Duncan. I need you to Metalfy your whole body."

"I don't think metalfy is a word but I'll do it.'' Duncan replied turning his entire body into metal, something he's never done before, "Cool! It works!'' he said.

"Alright Ed, juice Duncan with some volts!" Adam said.

"Okey Dokey, Smokey!'' Ed replied as he charges up Duncan with electricity.

"Hehehe… that tickles.'' Duncan chuckled wiggling his body.

"Focus ese! Focus!'' Andres called out.

"Alright, now if I'm right, which I probably am, the electric output going into Duncan will shoot out and latch on to the metal in Gingka's beyblade, which will lead us right to him and give him the go-ahead that help is here." Adam said.

Then Arinah heard a voice from far away, "Hey… do you hear someone screaming? Three of them to be exact.'' she pointed out.

The tetcher of electricity then latched onto someone as the three persons were jumping out while getting zapped.

"OW!" SpongeBob said getting shocked. "Hey, you trying to kill us?!" he demanded.

"Uh… no. We were using a _Gift_ combo to search for you guys." Adam said. "Were the Rising Stars and New Age Avengers. We're here to rescue you guys."

"Rescue us? Well why didn't you say something?" SpongeBob said running over to them. "And here I was thinking that no one would come." he said.

"Guys... is it me or a we just talking to a anthropomorphic cheese..." XY Girl stated indecorously.

"I'm actually a sea sponge thank you very much." SpongeBob corrected.

Gingka walks forward, "Who's the leader of these teams?'' he asked.

"Adam Rey, present. I lead the Rising Stars." Adam said, and then pointed to Marcus, whom is back sleeping on the ground, "The sleepy head over there is Marcus the Kane. He's the leader of the New Age Avengers." he introduced themselves.

"What happened to him?'' Jimmy asked.

"SOMEBODY decided to use him as a temporary fuel source." Rex said looking at Eddy.

"Yeah! Who is that person by the way!'' Eddy demanded.

"IT WAS YOU!" everyone shouted pointing their fingers at him again.

Gingka then shook his head, "Anyway... we can't thank you guys enough for coming after us, we don't know how long will last in this world." he said.

"No problem." Adam replied, "Anyway, is there any way we can get back to the Coalition camp from here?" he asked.

Gingka shook his head again, "There doesn't seem to be away. I've tried to use my recall device to open a portal, but somethings jamming it." he stated.

"Great! Now we need to find the source of the jamming!'' Ichigo said.

Then Marcus got up like a certain deadman, "And I know just the person to ask!'' he claimed.

"Aaaak! You're awake!" XY Girl exclaimed in fright.

"Welcome to the world of the living bro." Eddy said.

"Who exactly?" Adam asked trying to ignore Marcus' ridiculous behavior.

Marcus then grabbed a fallen robot and began shaking it, "Oy! Tell us! Where's your base operation!?'' he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing? That things deactivated!'' XY Girl shouted.

"East… north… from here..'' the robot replied.

"HIEEE! It's still alive!'' Tsunayoshi freaks out.

Marcus smiled, "Thank you… and for your reward…'' he said while digging the ground, "I'm gonna give you a proper burial.'' he said.

"Marcus! There's no need for that!'' Danny shouted.

The robot despite having no emotions smiled, "Ah... I'm finally going to robot heaven..." he said.

"Don't get so dramatic! What the hell is a robot heaven? Robots don't even have souls!" XY Girl retorted.

"Let's just get to the base and take it down. Then we can get out of here." Adam said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just what's up with that guy?'' Gingka asked jabbing a thumb at Marcus whom is now praying for the robot he buried… alive.

"Best not get into it." Luna said as they boarded the starship and took off as it flies towards the base of the robots.

"Guys... I got a question... why my lips feels wet?" Marcus asked.

No one even bothered answering him, not even Malvina, why? Minna taped her mouth.

 **bzzzttt...**

At the base, a man in a black blazer, jeans, and black boots with trimmed hair walked in.

 **Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins**

 **Lucas Lee**

"Summoner… It seems those heroes have figured out the source of jamming to get back to their camp." Lucas said.

The Summoner scoffed, "Not now Lucas… I'm busy…'' she said waving her staff.

"You know I don't mock you like Mathew and Flirtare do. And this is not a trick, it's real." Lucas said.

The Summoner turns to him, "I know.. I'm just preparing my new creations to welcome them.'' she replied.

"What are those anyway?'' Lucas asked.

"These… are a fusion of an Emotionless and the robots in this world and we will use them in finally getting rid of those rats!'' the Summoner explained.

"Interesting… You want me to stick around and help?" Lucas asked.

The Summoner looks at him for a minute before sighing, "Go on… no one is stopping you.'' she replied as she got back to work.

Lucas grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Time for the director to call action...it's my turn to have a go." he declared.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Seige to Get Back Home

A robot was looking out from the outpost of a fortress as he looked around, before spying the ship that was coming. "Sound the alarm! The humans are attacking!" one robot warned.

"Dexter! Devin! Warn the rest! We're taking them down!'' another one ordered.

The robots prepared their defenses as the ship's compartment door opened.

"Alright you guys… let's tear this place apart!" Adam declared.

"YEAH!" everyone replied.

"Rex! Are there any cannons in this ship?'' Marcus asked.

"Adam installed them when he fixed this ship.'' Rex replied.

Marcus nodded, "Anyone who could use those cannons, load it up! Someone needs to stay in the ship and protect it, the rest of us will go down there and battle! We will get back home at all cost!'' he declared.

"Luna, a little action music please?" Adam asked stretching.

"You got it, man!" Luna said pressing the button on the radio.

 **(Play Dean Ambrose Theme - Retaliation by CFO$)**

"Ya know… I kinda prefer Fight but this is good music.'' Eddy said breaking the fourth wall as he ignites his fist.

XY Girl blinks, "Does anyone had an idea what the hell is he talking about?'' she asked indecorously.

SpongeBob shrugs, "I don't know… ask the creators.'' he said.

"Jimmy, stay back and guard the ship with Gingka, Tsuna, SpongeBob, you're with us!" Adam said.

"Woah! Hold on there! I'm a Solo Hero, I can take these robots! Besides… Jimmy can take care the ship of his own… he's a genius after all.'' Gingka claimed bringing out a silver sword.

Marcus nodded, "Point taken.'' he noted, "By the way, who's the _Blessed_ that you're looking for again?'' he asked.

SpongeBob raised his hand much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nothing, we're just surprised.'' Yoshika said with a chuckle.

"Okay! With that confirmed, let's get this show on the road! Eddy… drop us off!'' Marcus ordered with a snap of a finger as Eddy pulls the lever dropping everyone from the ship.

"I just love doing that.'' Eddy said before jumping off.

"Gimme a second, everyone! Yoshika, Gertrude, Minna and I need to suit up in our strikers and IS!" Shizune said.

"Did you even bring your IS to this? It is pretty big..." Gertrude said.

"Not to worry…'' Shizune reassures as she brought out a pendant, "My IS is installed in this pendant… I'll I need to do is to activate it!'' she said.

"Okay then… let's go, girls!" Yoshika said putting her strikers on and jumping out.

"Right behind you, Yoshika!" Minna replied as they put on their Strikers and Shizune activating her IS.

The rest of the two teams landed safely on the ground as Marcus spoke, "Okay… this place is pretty scary but I admit it's cool place… it reminds me of the junkyard back at home however… there is no better place than home, so we're beating the living lights out of you rust pots just to get back home! Everyone… CHARGE!'' he roared as he lead the attack.

 **(Play Kevin Owens Theme - Fight by CFO$)**

"Hey! Who changed the music!?'' Eddy demanded.

"You said you preferred Fight!" Luna said.

"What? Never mind… I'm asking psychopaths…'' XY Girl muttered as she charges forward with her palm thrust outwards, "Neon PALM STRIKE!'' she attack hitting a robot quickly shattering it to pieces.

"Noooo! Kevin!'' another robot cried.

"Graaaghh! I've had enough of this motherfuckin robots in this motherfuckin place!'' XY Girl cursed as she loaded her palm with neon-like aura, "Neon… BOMB!'' she yelled throwing the aura towards a group of robots exploding them to pieces.

Ichigo whistles, "Wow! Look how she go." he commented.

More robots then rushed in.

"Ah great…" Adam said in annoyance. He created a mini gun and mowed a lot of them down. "Marcus!" he called as Marcus rushed over to him and jumped off his hands

"Gasoline… 80%... BLASTO!'' Marcus roared as he throws a punch hitting the robots creating a huge explosion, he then drops down back the ground, "Awesome combo, Adam!'' he said with a thumbs up.

Adam gave him nod. "Hope would be proud of that manuever." he said.

"Uuuuuuugh!" XY Girl groaned.

"Uh, something wrong?" Adam asked slicing another robot.

"What are you groaning now… ill-tempered girl?'' Rolf asked while carrying a large boulder before throwing it.

"I mentioned Hope the Victor, and then she just groaned." Adam said. "Wait… don't tell me you hate the guy?" he asked.

"I hate him. I loathe him, I despise him! End of story!'' XY Girl replied as gets back on fighting.

"Well now.. Someones a bit angry." a voice said as approaching them was a new man in a blazer, jeans and trimmed beard and hairstyle with tons of robotic emotionless behind him.

"Emotionless!" Yoshika gasped.

"Who the hell are you?!" Eddy asked.

"Me? My name is Lucas Lee. I'm a certified a-lister… and the second member of the Seven Deadly Assassins." Lucas said.

"So you're in league with Matthew Patel!'' Minna pointed out.

"Correct. See here the thing, he still wants his revenge against that sockhead. Were immortal, don't you know." Lucas said. "And now I get my chance to get rid of some unwanted background characters." he said.

"We got no time for you, Hollywood disgrace!'' Rex said.

Marcus then charges forward running in extreme speed, "Guys! I'll head inside the fort and find the source of our problem! You guys take care of the rest! Adam take lead of my team!'' he ordered.

"Alright!" Adam said. "You heard the douchebag, let's do this!'' he declared.

"New emotionless they may be, but they are nooooo match for the Son of a Shepherd!" Rolf declared.

"They wont beat me either. Why? Because I'm awesome." Rex said with a smirk transforming his arms.

Lucas Lee cracks his neck, "Let's see if you can beat me and my army of Emotionless.'' he claimed.

And with that, the Emotionless aimed their robotic arms and fires numerous missiles and torpedoes at everyone.

SpongeBob jumps forward, "I'll handle this!'' he claimed as he inflated his palm, making it bigger… way bigger than Kikyo, "Take this!'' he said swatting the attacks back at the enemies.

"Good work!'' Gingka called out, "Storm Slash!'' he roared swinging his sword creating a large gust of wind sending the Emotionless flying out of nowhere.

"Not bad…" Lucas said warming up. He then charged at the heroes.

"Whoa!" Adam said rolling out of the way as Lucas made an impression in the ground.

"Yeah… I'm that strong." Lucas boasted.

"Oh yeah? How about I give you this!'' Taro shouted as he delivers a loud and painful forearm smash to Lucas' face causing him to stumble back.

Lucas wipes his face as he looks at Taro, "Impressive… that was a hard hit, I admit.'' he claimed with a smirk.

"You're not stopping us." Adam said.

"Maybe I won't...but at least I have the pleasure of gauging what makes you all so special.'' Lucas said with a smirk.

Taro steps forward, "You don't mind me taking this guy on… I wanna test my skills with another person.'' he claimed.

"Go for it, we'll keep these guys busy." Adam claimed.

Lucas smirked, "Oho… can you actually take me on?'' he mocked.

"Oho… I didn't know that training dummies can talk… are you perhaps a human version of Mokujin?'' Taro mocked.

This got Lucas angry, "You're gonna eat those words you nerd!'' he said charging towards Taro.

As they exchange blows, the others worked hard on fighting the Robots. Big ones started showing up along with the emotionless.

"Big Ones!" Ed called out charging his fist.

"Shizune, take em down! Just like a Golem drill, right?!" Adam asked.

Shizune nodded, "All right.'' she replied as she charges up her cannons, "Take this!'' she roared as her attacks hits her target, "Not done yet!" she said deactivating her IS before igniting her hands, "Fire Dragon's… CLAW!'' she shouted punching the robot causing it to explode.

"Nice, Shizune-chan!" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo! How about taking on the other robots!'' Jake called out.

"Hai!'' Kikyo as she charges at another big robot and began to wrestle it, "You're not gonna get us!'' she said putting the big robot in a submission hold.

"Hey SpongeBob, you know Kikyo isn't limited to just 50 ft." Adam said punching a robot in the face.

"Really? But what I did earlier isn't my _Gift_.'' SpongeBob pointed out.

"Huh. That's strange." Adam said in surprise.

"It's not strange at all… I do it all the time.'' SpongeBob replied back.

Meanwhile… Lucas and Taro continues to duke it out, and much to Lucas' annoyance, Taro is much more stronger than he thought. The actor throws another punch but MMA fighter swiftly swatted it a way before giving Lucas an uppercut.

"You may know how to fight… but in the end, you're just a plain actor.'' Taro claimed as he delivers a kick to Lucas' face then he quickly grabs him in a fireman's carry position, "Time… TO GO TO SLEEP!'' he said before dropping down kneeing him on the face causing Lucas to explode into pixels.

"Yeah!" Adam said. "Wait… that was the Go to Sleep, made famous by CM Punk! You saw it to, right Ed?" he asked.

"Nope! That was Hideo Itami's or Kenta before NXT… he's the original user of the GTS.'' Ed said, "And if you look closely at Taro, you could see that he's dressed like Hideo.'' he explained.

"You sure know a lot about wrestling, Ed.'' Duncan pointed out.

"He's a Smark.'' Randy said.

"Smark?" Adam asked.

"Smark is a term for hardcore wrestling fans and critics.'' Duncan answered.

"How do you think Marcus is doing?" Arinah asked in worry.

"That stupid boy better be doing his stupid task right." Eustace grumbled.

Meanwhile with Marcus…

"Okay… now where is that stupid device… man, I sound like Eustace…'' Marcus said.

"We meet at last… gasoline boy…'' a voice said.

Marcus turns around to see the Summoner coming out from the shadows, "And who in nine hells are you?'' he asked with hands on his hips.

"I am the Summoner… and I am the creator of the Emotionless.'' she revealed.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "So you're responsible for every invasions from the other worlds.'' he said marching towards her before stopping, "Now tell me… why are you doing this?'' he demanded with a glare.

The Summoner answered by stabbing him on the chest with a dagger, "What a fool you are… coming in close to me… very well, I shall answer that, I'm doing this for the sake of the Dark Forces… which I believe will save all humanity from their pathetic existence.'' she replied, "And I aim… to become one of their trusted knights. And now…'' she said as she digs the dagger deeper through Marcus' chest, "... with you out of the way, nothing can stop me now.'' she said with sadistic smile.

"Wow… is that so?'' Marcus replied casually much to her shock.

"What? This is impossible! I thought I stabbed you in your heart!'' she said in shock.

Marcus scoffed, "Heh… you may have stabbed my body and by extension my heart, but you can never, ever stab my soul! And I won't die… why? I will never die until I get my hands on Green Lantern!'' he declared before grabbing her shoulders making her gasped, "By the way… you're kinda cute… mind I do this?'' he asked before smacking his lips to hers much to her shock.

The Summoner's body froze, "Mmmmpphh!'' she muffled as her eyes began to swirl and her face turning red.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adam asked as the others were watching, and Malvina was shocked.

"Love Rival!" Malvina shouted in rage as Minna and Gertrude holds her back from strangling the Summoner.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing!? Hands of her!'' XY Girl shouted.

"That's my bro!" Eddy said proudly with a thumbs up.

Adam broke up the kiss and sent the still dazed Summoner flying through a red portal back to her lair.

"Hey! I was enjoying that kiss!'' Marcus whined.

"I know. You were kinda on her tightly." Adam said.

Marcus shrugged, "What can I say... I'm kinda into bad girls..." he replied.

"Bad girls... then I shall change my image then..." Malvina declared.

"You! Stop there!" Minna and Gertrude shouted.

Later, after clearing out the base of the jamming in a form of an orb which Adam quickly smashes it, the gang decided to head back to camp.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in camp, everyone where glad for their return and greeted them with hugs even Vaas and Needles we're glad for their return while Adam decided to talk with Major Stronghold.

"And thus, I would personally like Tsunayoshi Sawada as our first honorary member." Adam said.

The Major nodded, "VERY WELL! THEN YOUNG SAWADA IS NOW PART OF YOUR TEAM AND THE COALITION!" he declared.

"It's a honor sir." Tsunayoshi replied, "But can I at least contact my mafia, they must be worried about me." he stated.

The Major nodded, "YES YOU MAY!" he replied.

"What about me and Jimmy, Mr. Major Sir?" SpongeBob asked.

"YOU AND YOUNG JIMMY WILL BE GOING UNDER TRAINING FIRST BEFORE WE PUT YOU IN ANY TEAM!'' he shouted.

"Ow… Yes sir." Jimmy said.

Dr. Apoy then stepped forward, "I think Jimmy is better off working with the Science Department, if that's okay with you.'' he suggested.

"Of course, Dr. Apoy. I'm a boy genius, not a _Blessed_. I saved the world more than once already thanks to my genius intellect.'' Jimmy boasted.

Dr. Apoy smiled, "Then you're welcome to join us.'' he said.

"So, I'm going to train with the others? Sounds fair. I'm ready! I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!" SpongeBob said with confidence.

Marcus then enters the room and everyone gasped at his appearance, "What?'' he asked.

"Yo! You still had that dagger on your chest!'' Jake pointed out.

Marcus looks down, "Oh… would you look at that…'' he said pulling it out causing him to wince in pain, "Okay… now I feel the pain.'' he admit.

"Marcus-sama! If you don't mind, let me heal you!" Malvina suggested.

"Sure! Just don't over do - mmmpphh!" is all he could say when Malvina tackled him with a kiss followed by a glow.

"Jesus Christ! Not again!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I think she's doing this as payback after Marcus kissed the Summoner." Yoshika said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, another successful mission." Adam said. "Not bad for our first one, either."

"It makes you wonder just what you're gonna get next?" Luna asked.

"Guess it's all in the mystery." Andres said.

Mario then arrived clapping his hands, "All right! Everyone, go and get some rest, tonight we'll celebrate for the return of our friends and as well watch the performance of the Heroes Coalition's very own idol, Adagio Dazzle! So get ready.'' he announced cheerfully as everyone cheered.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Epilogue

Somewhere in the darker side of the universe, we go to a large creepy eight floor building as we go inside one it's apartment and inside one room, we see the still red faced Summoner sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe... not only they foiled my plans again... I was... I was..." the Summoner muttered in frustration while remembering a very embarrassing moment.

Marcus kissed her... directly to the lips.

The Summoner turn even redder upon remembering that, "That bastard! How dare him! How dare him do something so shameless to me! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" she cried while kicking her legs in the air like a child.

Outside of her, we see Flirtare and Matthew sitting on a green couch watching a horror movie and despite the Summoner's loud voice they we're not bothered about it, their eyes are glued on the television.

She then stopped kicking, "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." she said when suddenly, she began imagining a shirtless Marcus with a rose on his mouth while saying 'Come on Baby' seductively, "KYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?" she shouted in embarrassment grabbing the sides of her head.

Once again, the couch potatoes outside we're not bothered by her shouting.

The Summoner began rolling on her bed, "This can't be happening!? He's an enemy! He's an enemy! He's an enemy!" she repeated over and over, then her imagination once again went wild.

 _Marcus pushes her off a heart shaped with the only thing covering her body is an unbuttoned polo exposing her pink lingerie while Marcus is only wearing his pants, he then caress her chin, "Now... Shall we continue from we left of?" he asked with a smooth voice as their lips grew closer._

"KYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" she shouted at herself as she bangs her head on a pillow.

She had no idea what disturbs her the most, Marcus kissing her out of the blue or the fact that she enjoyed it.

Back outside, while the two males are busy watching, Lucas enters the room with an annoyed face as the two turns to him, "Don't say a word." Lucas threatened as he went to his room which inches away from the living room.

And with that, the two males burst out laughing with Flirtare rolling down the floor.

They're having the best night of their life.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back in the Coalition, while everyone are having fun in the AniManga Cafe, Louie is currently alone inside a dim-lit room looking at the reports from the previous mission.

"I see... we now have an idea who's creating the Emotionless, but the question is, how does she do it?" Louie thought out loud.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind, he looks back to see a young girl behind him.

"Oh! Hello Rei! It's been a while." Louie greeted with a smile.

 **Dimensional Hopper**

 **Rei Kuroki**

Rei is a young girl with long dark-purple hair and light purple eyes, she is wearing a white uniform blouse, a white bloomer, black high knee socks, brown shoes and a dark scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Louie... I need your help. Her world... Akane's world! It's in danger!" Rei said with a desperate voice.

"What's wrong?" the disheveled God asked.

"Karasu... she's alive!" Rei exclaimed.

To be continued...

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
